Chasing Ghosts
by MissyL626
Summary: Missy has worked in the E.R in Forks, Washington for years. No friends, family, or hope for the future. That changes when Dr. Cullen moves Forks and brings his beautiful family including a son with amazing golden eyes that can read her mind. She is forced to stay with the Cullen's and learn a few lessons about, hope, friends, family, love and letting go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was blood everywhere. Even after working as a receptionist in my town E.R since I was 16, now 20, I had never seen anything like what I was seeing now. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. I had to stare. Things like this didn't usually happen in Forks Washington.

Nurses coming from every direction around me into the lobby where two lifeless bodies were laying, One male and one female that both looked to be about 18 years old. They were pale, and covered in blood.

My head was swirling and my stomach was turning. I was praying I would not vomit everywhere.

I felt useless just standing there yet I knew that there was nothing the doctor could do for them. There was no doubt in my mind that they were dead.

Dr. Cullen was the first to reach the bodies, he started checking them for signs of life as I continued to stare in horror.

Dr. Cullen was a new doctor that he just moved here a couple of months ago. He was very smart, a great doctor. We were lucky to have him. Plus, he was very kind to the staff and polite to everyone he met. The patients loved him, and he wasn't hard on the eyes either.

The other nurses swooned over him. I could see why, but I wasn't interested in any type of romantic relationship with anyone. I didn't trust so easily anymore. But either way the man was married, and I found it plain disrespectful to his wife how some of the nurses acted around him. He never looked their way though, his wife was lucky. He must really love her, it gave me hope that maybe not all men were horrible. Kind of. I'm sure he had his secrets. He almost didn't look human, he was so beautiful, in this mystical kind of way, it wasn't normal.

He shook his head with a frown on his face.

"There is nothing we can do for them. They lost too much blood." He said as he helped other hospital staff and nurses get the bodies up on to beds. He pronounced their death with a sad look on his face. I could see why, it was a tragedy. They were both so young. I didn't recognize them though, I didn't really socialize much.

He walked towards me, with a smooth stride and it took me a second to realize he was coming to talk to me. I cleared my throat and tried to steady my breathing.

"Melissa, are you okay?" He asked me, placing a cold hand on my elbow. "You don't look so good."

I nodded. I briefly wondered why his hands were so cold, but I figured he just ran cool. My feet are always cold, I figured it was just something like that. His eyes were such a nice shade of gold, I forgot about the chill his cold arm sent down my spine.

"I'm okay," I lied. He pulled my arm gently and led me to my chair.

"Here, sit. You look like you might faint."

I did as he suggested, I really was feeling a little faint.

"Did you see them enter? None of the nurses were out here when they came in. Did someone drop them off? I don't see how they could have walked in..."

"No.." I breathed. "It was strange. There was no noise or anything, I was on the phone with a patient typing up her symptoms and..." I started shaking a bit.

"It's okay, " he soothed, getting down to my level in the chair and looking me in the eyes. "You are fine."

"It was just so strange, I heard the doors open, and I looked up a couple of seconds later and they were just there. I didn't see anyone else."

He nodded, a perplexed look playing on his perfect features.

"Well let me know if anything else happens, I need to go make arrangements for the bodies."

He turned and walked away from me quickly. I scooted up to my desk and tried to perform my job in a normal way.

It was a slow day in the E.R, which made the day go by so much slower. After lunch, we had on woman in who had brought her baby in for a fall. The baby was adorable, and turned out to be just fine. In a way I guess a slow day in the E.R. is a good day.

I was relieved when it was finally ready to start getting ready to go. I had about an hour left, enough time to make sure Dr. Cullen had everything he needed for the night, get the place cleaned up and the patient files and paper work organized and put away. I was in the middle of putting some patient records back when I heard the main door open again. My heart sped up a bit. I almost wanted to laugh, I couldn't believe that such a common noise that I heard every day was actually freaking me out. I guess I really had the creeps. I couldn't help but be scared.

"Hello?" I heard a smooth, male voice call out. I couldn't really pin point who it was by the voice, it didn't sound familiar, from the way it sounded I guessed it was a young man, probably around my age.

I slowly walked to the front and was relieved to see Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I had never met him before, but I had seen him here visiting his dad a couple of times. I gave him a little smile, and he smirked back at me.

"Hi Melissa, is my dad around?"

I nodded.

"I will page him to the front."

I went to the intercom to page Dr. Cullen, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

It made me a little nervous. Just like his dad he was unbelievably gorgeous, the same golden eyes. He had brothers and sisters with the same golden eyes, all remarkable beautiful, and perfect looking. Yet, they were all pale and all had this same air of mystery about them. They were adopted and all of them married, Jasper and Alice were married, and Emmett and Rosalie were married also. Edward was the only single one. He seemed like a nice guy too, very polite like his father. He had graduated highschool, his father told me, and was looking into colleges, not sure what career he wanted to get into. I might have been interested in dating him, if I dated. But I don't date. I don't trust.

I was still feeling shaken, I stood in front of him with my arms crossed, looking down at my desk waiting for the doctor to come up and meet his son.

"You look pale, are you alright?" Edward asked me in a smooth, velvet like voice. It actually made me jump, I wasn't expecting him to make conversation with me.

"Kind of." I told him, sitting down in my chair. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"You should let me drive you home." He told me. I was taken back a little, I wasn't sure what to think. I had only just met him.

At the moment Dr. Cullen came to the front.

"Think about it, be right back." Edward said and then walked into exam room with his father. They must be discussing something.

I wondered why Edward was being so nice to me. Was he really that nice? He would offer a girl he didn't even know a ride home? He seemed nice enough, maybe I would take him up on his offer. I didn't have any friends or family to come pick me up, and I didn't feel very well. He was my bosses son, what was he going to do? Kill me? No, I knew his dad.

All this made me realize that maybe I could use a friend. I would tell him he could drive me home, but he would have to pick me up in the morning and drive me back. He must be smart enough to realize this. I made a mental note to mention it to him.

I made use of myself cleaning up the desk and vacuuming the lobby while the two men spoke in the other room. I was still feeling jumpy and nervous, and I honestly just wanted to go home, take a nice hot bath and curl up in front of the t.v. and forget about this day. As much as I could.

Finally, about ten minutes after I finished cleaning Dr. Cullen and his son emerged from the room they were talking in.

"This room is all clean," Dr. Cullen told me. "You are all done for the day. Thank you so much for your help." He smiled kindly at me. I nodded and gave him a shy smile back.

"I was thinking that I might drive Melissa home," he told his father. "She looks a little green."

"That sounds like it would be best Edward, that is of course if she would like the ride."

I nodded, still kind of dazed, with so much going on I was slow catching up.

"Sure, I do feel sick. But I'll need a ride back in the morning, since I'm leaving my car here."

"Not a problem." Edward said. "Are you ready to go?"

I was touched by his generous nature. He really didn't have to do all this for me, someone he didn't even know. I grabbed my coat and purse and walked over to stand beside him. He was a couple of head's taller than me but I wasn't intimidated at all.

"I'm more than ready." I said softly, it felt like I barely had any air in my lungs. He chuckled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, shooting him a dirty look.

"Nothing really, you just look like you are about to hit the ground."

"Not funny." I stated.

And then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I realized right away that I was not in my own house. This room I was in was huge, and very nicely decorated. I sat up and then groaned as my head throbbed. I touched my forehead, and then ran my hand backwards to feel a bump on my head.

I heard the door open, and saw someone standing in the doorway. I couldn't tell who it was until they took a step closer. It was Edward's mother, Esme, and his sister Alice followed behind her.

"Hi Melissa," She said softly as she and Alice walked toward my bedside. "I am Esme, and this is Alice." I nodded.

"Dr. Cullen has mentioned you. You can call me Missy. I like that better."

Esme nodded. She was standing right next to me on the side of the bed, Alice standing next to her, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at them, they both looked so welcoming, and sweet.

"You passed out and hit your head." Alice told me.

"I figured, all that blood made me feel sick."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, dear." Esme told me as she walked over to a beautiful tan wooden dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with clean socks.

"This should fit you, I will run you a bath." Alice told me, and then gracefully walked over to the bathroom that was connected to this huge, glamorous room.

"Edward felt it would be best to bring you here, since you seemed okay, but were conscience. Carlisle checked out your head, only a minor bump." Esme explained as she set the clothes down in front of me.

I still felt dazed and it was weird to hear Dr. Cullen refered to as Carlisle. I nodded and tried to stand slowly and make sure I didn't lose my balance. I lost my balance anyway but Esme steadied me.

"Take it easy, you only have a minor bump, but a pretty big one." She smirked at me.

I had to smile back at her. She was just as beautiful as the rest of them. Dr. Cullen had blonde hair, and Esme had a golden brown color, but even she had the same golden eyes. They looked great with her hair I had to admit. Alice had short black hair, that was spiky. She was about my height, Esme, a little taller than us, and Alice looked like she should be a fairy. I couldn't really help but give in to their charms, and honestly I was touched at their kindness and politeness.

"Thanks." I told her and headed towards the bathroom that Alice was now leaving.

"When you are done come downstairs. You can have some dinner with the family." She said and headed towards the door.

"Okay, thank you."

She nodded and I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I felt relieved to be alone, even in this house that was strange to me, surrounded by a bunch of beautiful people I didn't know.

The steaming bathtub looked so inviting. It was big and round and had three steps leading up to it. I stumbled my way in and let my body sink in. It felt amazing. It was really what I needed. It had been a horrible day. I had seen bodies come in to the E.R. It's part of the job, an unfortunate part, but a part that we have to deal with in the medical profession. People get sick, or they get in accidents, and they die. It's a scary thing, and working there has really made me a bit paranoid. But today was different, the bodies didn't look normal. They haunted me. It had looked as if all the blood was drained from the poor soul's bodies. It was terrible, they looked like they wasted into nothing.

I shook my head, trying to will the memory away. And then I had gone and passed out in front of Dr. Cullen and his son. Not my proudest moment.

I couldn't believe how nice they were being to me though. They must know I don't have any friend's or family, here or anywhere else. I had a pathetic excuse for a childhood, for a life even. I don't talk to my mother or my father. My mother, an alcoholic that gave me up when I was five, is a depressed evil woman who cares for no one, not even herself. And my father is a cruel man, who physically and mentally abused me as a child. I moved to Forks to get away from both of them, I left the in Cleveland, Ohio. And I don't care to talk to them either. I really didn't have much other family, except a couple of aunts and cousin's who never bothered to talk to me. I guess I am lame, because all of the friends I had grew away from me and didn't care to contact me. I had a couple of relationships that ended horribly. I don't mean to be a negative person, but when all you have in life is disappointment, you start to expect it all the time.

I decided the best thing to do was to take care of myself, I got a good job, working at the E.R. right when I moved here at the age of sixteen, and I've been here for four years, in my apartment, no pets, no friends, no family. But I love my job, and I work every day there. I do get lonely sometimes. I think I could use a friend, but I don't really agree with most people. I see most people as selfish, and rude and crude... just not nice.

The Cullens were amazing though. I am a kind person, and would give my shirt off my back to anyone. I wear my heart on my sleeve, so I have to try to hide from the heartache, I have no faith in anyone anymore. I live in constant fear of getting close to anyone, because in my mind that just leads to disappointment.

I took my time washing up, trying to just forget about the day for now. I knew my mind would replay it over and over at some point, so I figured I would let it go for now.

When I was done in the bath, dressed, and had my hair brushed thankfully I always carry a hairbrush in my purse- I head out of the big beautiful bedroom, into the huge beautiful hallway of the Cullen's house. I had to admit, they had one amazing house. I found myself actually getting a little jealous, they had beautiful looks, a beautiful house, beautiful personalities... how did they get so perfect?

I had always considered myself to be pretty. Not super special or anything like that. I have long dark hair and big brown eyes, long eyelashes. I'm short, and small but never rail thin. I've always had some curves too me. I think I would be a catch, if I dated. But I don't.

I followed the long hallway to the big spiral staircase. Everything up here was decorated in white and gold and subtle browns, it was very elegant. I took my time going down the stairs, I didn't need any more bumps on the head. I was surprised when I got to the bottom to see Edward waiting for me.

"I was getting ready to catch you." He whispered to me. I smiled at him and he seemed to be pleased. "The kitchen is this way."

I followed him through a nice wide open living room with huge windows, into a dinning room/ kitchen, it was also decorated in nice earthy tones, so sparkly and elegant. I felt under dressed.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were there along with another one of them, Jasper, if I remembered correctly. He bowed his head at me in greeting and then kissed Alice on the cheek and politely excused himself.

"Ah, Melissa, you look better." Dr. Cullen smiled at me warmly when I entered the dinning room.

"Thanks," I replied. "You can call me Missy."

"And you can call me Carlisle. Here have a seat." He said, pulling out a chair for me, I was surprised when Edward sat next to me.

He smiled at me as he sat down and I smiled back.

"Do you like chicken and rice, Missy?" Esme asked, as she brought two plates out, one for Edward and one for me. I nodded, my mouth-watering. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been.

"It looks delicious." I told her, and started eating as soon as she put the plate down. I saw Edward smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what he finds so amusing about me.

Carlisle, and Alice sat across from me, and Esme joined us after she brought the rest of the food out.

We ate in silence a few minutes, I felt like a pig. All of them ate, slowly while I scarfed mine down. After a while Carlisle broke the silence.

"Missy, there is something I need to talk to you about." I looked up from my food and gave him my full attention, nodding for him to go on.

"I got a phone call, while you were...asleep." He started, taking in my expression as he spoke. "There was another body, another teenage girl, they found her a block away from the hospital."

I lost my appetite all of a sudden. I saw Edward frown as I pushed my plate away.

"Another one?" I asked, in horror. What was going on around here?

He nodded, sadly.

"Look, Missy, we have reason to believe you may be in danger." It was hard to breathe, all of a sudden.

I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Me? Why?"

"Well we can't be sure, but all the victims are around your age, and it seems as if someone might have followed you from your apartment, to the hospital."

My heart started pounding in my chest. Edward gave me a squeeze on my shoulder.

"You don't have to worry." He told me in a soft voice. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked in disbelief. Everything was so messed up today, it started out like any other day.

"Well, this is going to be hard to explain, and I don't want to scare you, but we should be honest if you are going to spend any time here. Which we hope you will consider."

"What do you mean?" I felt like a fool asking stupid questions, but my brain just couldn't wrap around all of this at once.

"I asked around, and I was told you have no friends or family here, we were hoping that you could stay here so we could look out for you better."

I thought it over for a minute, looking at each of their faces. They each seemed to be pleading silently for me to say yes, it scared me. I must be in danger.

"Makes sense, I don't see why not," I started. "But who is this guy..."

"That's the thing,"Esme said and grabbed my hand from across the table. Her hand, like her husband's and son's was ice-cold. "He isn't a normal man.."

"What do you mean not a normal man? Please just tell me."

Esme looked at me, with soft eyes.

"We don't want you to be scared. But he is a vampire, Missy. And so are we."

My mind went blank. What did she just say?

I laughed out loud and everyone jumped at the sound. I was not afraid of them, but they must be crazy.

"What?"

"Yes," Edward said softly. "And we can prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was exactly five minutes ago since I was told that these beautiful "people" that I had met this night were vampires. I was now following Alice, Edward, and Carlisle out into their back yard. Esme stayed behind to clean up dinner. It all seemed to make so much sense. It explained so many things, their pale complexions, inhuman beauty, cold hands, and why all of them seemed disgusted with the food in front of them at the dinner table tonight.

Part of me was a little frightened. Mostly I felt pretty calm, the Cullen's had been nothing but overly nice to me all night, and according to them they were trying to protect me, from some other vampire, who apparently was trying to have me for dinner. Or kidnap me at the very least.

They hadn't told me much yet, only to follow them outside. I tried to appear calm on the outside, but on the inside I was going crazy. This whole entire day and night were so messed up, and hard to wrap my head around. First I woke up in my familiar apartment this morning, ate my familiar breakfast, and then went into work at the same job I'd had for four years. Then there were bodies, then fainting, and waking up with in a beautiful house, with beautiful polite people, who are actually vampires.

Vampires. I tried to wrap my head around that. All I was really worried about was avoiding getting killed now. My heart sped up. I stood in the darkness, and waited, heart pounding, waiting for them to do whatever it was they were planning on doing. Alice stopped beside me, and Edward and Carlisle stood in front of me.

"So what are we doing out here?" I asked in a small voice, I hope they didn't know I was afraid.

Edward took a step closer to me. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight and I couldn't even help but notice how great he looked. His brownish red hair was messy and his striking eyes watched my every move. It almost made me feel warm. I knew my heart sped when I was around him, I hoped he wouldn't notice. I'm sure he did though, being a vampire and all. It made me want to blush. So I pushed my unclean thoughts out of my head.

He smiled at me, and gave me a reassuring look before continuing.

"We really shouldn't be telling you about this. It's against our laws actually. But you are in danger, we need to keep you here. You won't be safe anywhere else. James is a skilled hunter, it is a game to him and he will stop at nothing to have you." Edward explain, almost growling at the end.

"We know how weird this all must be for you," he continued "I know it's happening fast. But we have met James before. He likes to mess with us. We do not drink people, which I'm sure you were wondering..." he paused to chuckle at the look of relief on my face. I had to smile too.

"But he does drink from people. He likes to taunt us, me especially. But he is highly skilled, and highly dangerous. We all are really. I know it's strange, and we just met you, but I feel responsible to keep you safe because this is all my fault."

I was staring at Edward with wide eyes. It really was a lot to take in. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Okay.. so why does this James guy want me so badly?"

Edward shook his head.

"We aren't sure. But some of us have extra abilities. I won't know much until I see him in person."

"Extra abilities?" I asked, not really sure what to make of everything.

"Yes," Alice cut in. I had forgotten that any of them were even still there. "I can see people's decisions after they make them. I kind of see the future." She smiled at me.

"I can't do anything like that," said Carlisle. "But Jasper can sense emotions, and Edward can read minds."

I instantly started to panic. I had checked him out in my mind. Crap,

Edward laughed.

"I'm sorry Missy," he said softly. "I don't do it on purpose. It's just a gift."

I groaned. His eyes sparkled and I knew he knew that I was checking him out. Oh no. I felt my face growing hot.

"If it makes you feel any better," Edward said quietly, stepping toward me. "I find your mind very pleasant. I like the way you think."

"Thank you." I said and smiled back at him, that actually was good to know. "What else can you all do?"

"We are super fast, have excellent hearing and vision. We are super strong...we brought you outside to show you our speed, but I am worried you might pass out again, your color is off. Maybe it would be best if we go back in." Carlisle explained. "We should show you your room. That is of course, if you agree to stay."

I really didn't feel like I needed to be afraid. If there was some psycho vampire out there wanting to get to me I didn't want to be alone. Plus, I actually liked the Cullen's that I had met so far. They were polite and really made me feel safe. I still wasn't really sure if they were all delusional or not, but hey, at least I was on their good side.

I nodded my head.

"It really is a lot to take in, but I feel safe with you all. I'll stay until this all blows over."

Alice surprised me by clapping her hands and smiling. Edward smirked at me and Carlisle stepped forward and and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Very good."

He led me back into the house. And I couldn't help being excited about getting to stay here. This place was so nice.

"Alice will show you your room," Carlisle said softly and then headed up the stairs in front of Alice and I. When we reached the top, Carlisle went into a room at one end of the hall and we went in a seperate direction towards a different set of doors that were widely spread out in the huge hallway.

"This is my room," Alice pointed to the first door we passed. "Edward's room is here. And this one is yours, right across from his." She said with a smile, and I didn't like the look on her face. It was like she knew something I didn't know, like she suspected something between Edward and I. Maybe she could hear my heart beat speed up at the mention of his name. I started to get annoyed with myself. Why did he even matter to me? I just met him. I could tell he was a polite guy, but I knew nothing about him. Other than that he is beautiful, and wanted to protect me.

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head again, not wanting to go there. If I fell for Edward I would just end up getting hurt.

I walked past Alice into the door to my room for the duration of my stay. It was really nice, with peach and yellow tones. A big comfy looking bed in the middle of the room with silky looking sheets. There was a nice dresser, a vanity piece, and a table beside the bed with books and a lamp on it. There was another table on the other side with a cordless phone sitting on the top. On the right side of the room there were huge windows overlooking the backyard and the lake there. Their backyard was a lot of trees, it was beautiful.

"Wow." I said looking around me. I was happy to see that this room also had a bathroom attached.

Alice was beaming.

"I'm so glad you like it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room, where there were to huge sliding doors that she opened up to show a big closet. "You will have to let me know your sizes so I can get you some new clothes and shoes tomorrow morning... I KNOW! Do you want to go shopping after breakfast?"

I had to let out a little laugh at her excitement.

"Sure that sounds fun. But I will be sleeping in."

"Great! We are going to have so much fun. We will be great friends you know, I saw it."

"Really?" It was all I could think to say. That did sound nice, but I'd believe it when I could see it.

She nodded her head a little to fast and I laughed again.

"So let us know if you need anything at all, and I will leave you to get ready for bed."

I nodded.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, Missy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I told her and shut my door. I noticed a huge lock above the handle and I locked it just for good measure. It was just something I always did. I liked locked doors.

The first thing I did was go to the window and pull the huge golden peach curtains shut for some privacy. I didn't have anything to unpack so I just plopped down on the bed. I was only resting a few seconds when there was a light tap on the door.

I got up and walked to the door, my bare feet pitter pattering on the hardwood floor, unlocked the door, opened it and then crawled into bed without even looking at who it was. Whoever they were, they would have to deal with me laying down. My head still throbbed, and I had a lot to think about.

When I settled in, I noticed it was Edward. His face was neutral, there wasn't much to read on it. I found it a bit unfair that he could read my mind and I couldn't read his a bit unfair. He seemed unsure as of how to proceed.

I motioned for him to come closer.

"Sorry, I am just tired." I told him.

"No apology needed. You had a big day." He said in a soft voice.

I nodded. I was trying not to notice that he looked handsome standing there. And I had to admit that I liked how protective he was over me.

"Have you settled in okay? Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

If he kept it up, I might really start to like him.

"I'm fine, thanks. I think I just need to get some rest, clear my head." I told him, rubbing my head again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I should have caught you. I was just caught off guard, which is very much unlike me."

"It's fine, really." I assured him.

"I feel weird leaving you alone knowing someone is after you."

I let out a nervous laugh. Now that he mentioned it, I didn't really want to be alone.

"You can sleep in here." I offered. "I think I would feel more safe."

His face relaxed and softened.

"Sure, then we will both rest well knowing you are safe."

"Did you want to share a bed?" I asked, suddenly growing a little nervous.

He looked amused.

"Don't be nervous, I don't sleep. I will just sit here on the bed and watch out the window."

I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"You don't sleep? Ever?"

He shook his head.

"Never."

"Aw, that sucks." I said, and then let out a yawn. He let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, it does. Don't let me bother you. Get some rest. Nothing can happen to you with me here."

I smiled. I wanted to thank him.

"No thanks needed." He said, and I grimaced. I need to keep my thoughts in check around this one, he was staring at me amused, as I wished I could stop thinking.

I just shot him a warning glare and then sank back into the bed. It was heavenly, I let out a relieved sigh when I hit the mattress. It was by far the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in and the blankets felt nice on my skin. I hit the light next to the bed and it grew dark. I wondered if Edward could see me in the dark. Though I knew he heard me, Edward didn't say anything to answer my unspoken question, and so I figured the worst. He could see me in the dark, he didn't want to tell me and freak me out.

He chuckled.

"Observant." he said softly.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day was surprisingly fun. When I woke up much of the previous day was a blur. I was actually a little startled when I opened my eyes and Edward was looking out of the window of the beautiful room I somehow woke up in. He didn't turn to greet me and for a second I wondered if I was dreaming.

It didn't take long for everything to come flooding back to me. I remembered the drive to work, and my morning filled with answering phones, checking patients in and out, and sending and receiving paper work. The day turned horrifying and even weird, and scary. There was some dangerous vampire out for my blood. I had a hard time believing that. Even if it did turn out to be true, I still don't think I will believe it.

Edward chuckled.

That's when I remembered that the gorgeous man in my room could read minds. It was pretty weird, and awkward.

"I get that a lot. And no, I can't turn it off."

He turned to me then, and I sucked in a quick breath. I had a clearer mind now, and clearer eyes as well, because the feeling in my chest when I saw Edwards wide smile and watched his reaction to mine, was indescribable. His eyes dazed me, and the need to touch him was insane. I shook my head, trying to shake it off but it didn't seem to work. I knew he was reading my mind the whole time, and it made me feel nervous. That was something new to me, because guys didn't make me feel nervous anymore.

"I'm not used to a complete stranger knowing my every thought." I told him, sliding out from underneath my covers.

He shook his head at me.

"I'm used to it, it's weird to most people." He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"You are different from most girls."

His eyes seemed to search mine for any reaction, because I hadn't really reacted in my brain yet. The butterflys in my stomach surprised me, and it took me long enough to react to that.

I smiled.

"Well, that does make me feel better." I admitted.

He looked to be relieved.

I had so many questions. Who was after me? Why? Why was Edwards family so nice to me? Were they really vampires? I had no reason not to believe them, but it was hard to believe. If they were vampires, was I really protected by them or was I really in danger from them and no one else? What was it about Edward that made him so attractive? I stopped myself there, not letting my brain go further for Edward's amusement. I wasn't used to someone knowing my every thought. That was going to be hard to get used to.

I turned around and started to make my bed. I needed the distraction. I was starting to feel weird. There were too many unanswered questions and frankly, I was confused. I was surprised when Edward placed his hand on mine.

"I will get it." He said softly. "Why don't you just get ready for breakfast?"

"Sure," I agreed, and tried not to let my heart speed up. He had taken his hand away almost as soon as he put it there, and to me it felt like fire. Ice cold, but so hot on my skin. My breathing sped up. I could tell he was feeling my reaction, he could hear my heart, and my breath, and I just wanted it to stop because I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, and what he would think when he heard it.

His expression changed then, the expression was a mix of happy, amused, and cautious. A smile played on his lips, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but clearly he was stopping himself.

I had just met Edward. It was all too crazy, and I didn't know if I could ever love again, or trust again. Why was that even coming up in my head? Love? What? Was I insane. I was thinking too much! THINKING TOO MUCH... oh man, why wasn't he laughing yet.

He didn't seem to react to my thoughts, he must be good at hiding his feelings. Great. Can't read his mind, can't read his face.

So I did the only thing I could think to do, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the shower on as fast as I could, I could have sworn I heard him laughing in the bedroom.

I took a quick shower and put on the clothes that were left on the counter for me. The shower felt nice and refreshing. And I tried to convince myself I was prepared for the day. But I wasn't, there was no preparing for a day like this.

I was going to be hanging around a bunch of vampires, and I'm sure they were going to try to prove that at some point. I figured not thinking about it would be best, unless I wanted to give myself a heart attack at the age of 20.

I tried not to think about being pray to a vampire, and just tried to clear my head.

I didn't know what to do around Edward. but I did know one thing. I would need to try to hide my thoughts better. I didn't know how I was going to do that but I knew that I needed to try. I didn't understand the feelings I had for him. I didn't know him, but he just made me feel safe. I felt like I could trust him, I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't trust anyone and I didn't know Edward.

He seemed to at least like me enough to want to spend time with me. Unless he was just staying around me because he felt responsible somehow for this vampire guy to be after me. I recalled him saying that they felt responsible, but I didn't know why. My mind was so blown the day before I didn't think at all, and I decided to go back to just observing, and seeing where the day took me.

When I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom the bed was made and Edward was gone. I was a little relieved. At least that way I couldn't make a fool out of myself for a few minutes.

I hurried down stairs, I could smell bacon and I was starving.

When I made it to the kitchen Esme was piling eggs onto a plate that was already filled with bacon and toast. Edward was sitting at the table reading and he didn't look up when I came in. Esme on the other hand smiled at me. The plate of food in her hand looked delicious. At least they were feeding me well if they were going to kill me, or maybe that was why they were feeding me well.

I thought I saw Edward smile then.

I wanted to kick myself. Why couldn't I just turn my brain off!

"Good morning." Esme said with a smile. " How did you sleep?"

"Great." And I did slept great, I pretty much just passed out and didn't wake again until now.

I sat down at the table, the chair across from Edward, who was still reading. He looked up at me when I had settled in to my chair. I didn't keep eye contact. I let my eyes land on the huge plate of food Esme was placing in front of me. I hoped it wouldn't hurt her feelings if I didn't finish it all.

"You don't have to eat it all Missy," Edward told me softly. He was just trying to make me comfortable.

I smiled at him quickly and then looked up at Esme.

"Thanks Esme. It looks delicious."

She smiled back at me, a warm beautiful smile.

"Enjoy. Is orange juice okay?" She asked as she walked back towards the sink and pulled out a cup. "We have water, milk, coffee..."

"Orange juice please."

I turned back to Edward, who wasn't looking at me. He was smirking at Esme, he nodded at her and couldn't help but wonder what silent question he was answering.

It didn't take me long to figure it out. When I turned towards Esme, I got my answer.

Esme was moving at super-vampire speed while she was getting my orange juice, and she had a huge smile on her face. When she knew I was looking she stopped and smiled at me. I knew she hoped I wasn't scared, and I wasn't.

I busted out laughing.

Esme was so sweet, she was trying to break the ice. They knew I was scared, and they were trying to let me know I didn't need to be. And, they were letting me know that they were really more than human, they were vampires. It was true.

I wasn't even sure how to react. I didn't feel scared of them, my world would never be the same again. I never was one of those people who thought they were real. I was going to have to ask a few questions.

I jumped again when Esme let out a peal of laughter that sounded like bells, and music. Such a beautiful sound.

Edward chuckled, and I looked at him. He seemed happy about my thoughts, I guess.

I smiled at him and then shook my head. I felt myself blushing a bit.

"You are too much Esme, but thank you."

I started eating, looking at my food. I was sure Edward and Esme were having some sort of un spoken conversation. When they were done, Esme glided out of the room.

I ate as much of my breakfast as I could. I was starving and I didn't want to eat and talk. Once I finished, and washed it all down with my orange juice, I stood up to take my plate to the sink. Edward was in front of me in a flash. Literally.

"Let me get this." he said, holding his hand out for my plate, and the other for my cup.

I handed them both to him, not wanting to put up an argument. It was pointless to argue with someone who could read your mind.

He laughed again as he turned to wash the dishes. I glared at his back.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" I asked him.

I was still staring at his back. He shook his head, and started moving faster to get the dishes done.

"Not at you," he explained. "I just think you're funny."

"What's funny?" I asked, sure not convinced he wasn't really laughing at me.

"I like the way you think. It's refreshing."

He didn't turn, he just focused on the dishes. I had so many questions for him. I sat down at the table again, waiting for him to finish so I could ask some.

He finished very quickly, and then turned around and sat in the chair across from me.

"Go ahead, ask away." He told me.

"What do you eat?" He seemed amused that I chose to ask that question first.

"We hunt deer, mountain lion, bear, large animals."

I nodded my head.

"Does it bother you that you can't drink humans." He chuckled again.

"Not exactly. But it is hard. Some of us struggle more than others, but we all have our challenges."

"Do any of you want to eat me?" I figured I would just get all of my questions out-of-the-way. I liked to be straight forward, and as long as he didn't mind we needed to get some of these thing out-of-the-way. I knew he understood.

He didn't seem as amused now, he seemed more worried, or upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he shook his head.

"You are very observant. It's amazing." he told me then.

I smiled. Some things he had said to me today weren't so bad. I'm glad he liked what he was finding in my thoughts instead of not.

"Thanks." I told him. It was all I could really think to say, it felt short and stupid, but what else could I say? I was still waiting for him to answer my question.

"To be honest, I like the way you smell too. It's harder for me to control myself around you because you have this very rich scent to your blood. Jasper likes it too, well we all do, but Jasper is the newest to this life. He struggles the most. Carlisle is the oldest, so he doesn't struggle much. Plus being a doctor he is around blood a lot, I think he got used to it for his patients. "

I could feel that my eyes were kind of wide. Shame flashed across Edward's face. I couldn't find it in me to be scared of Edward. I'm sure I would be on edge while I was here, looking out for the next vampire attack, but I knew the Cullens were good and I'd have to trust in that. It wasn't like I could just leave. I wasn't safe anywhere anymore.

Before I could stop myself, or even think about it really, my hand was on top of his icy fist on the table.

"No, you can't help it." I told him softly. "I understand, you can't help what you are, just that you all even try is amazing. I'm sure not all of you have the strength to do that."

His eyes brightened a bit. I wondered what he was thinking then. It wasn't fair I couldn't read his mind.

"No it isn't." he answered me. "But I'm not thinking anything bad about you. So don't worry."

I nodded and removed my hand from him. I was amazed at how his freezing cold hand could feel so hot against mine.

"Your hand is warm too." he said, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Because I'm dead. And my skin isn't like yours. It's kind of hard, like marble." he explained. He was trying to be as straight forward as possible to me too. Maybe because he saw my intentions.

I looked down to the skin on the hand I was just touching. It didn't look hard. It was pale, but it didn't look hard. And he didn't look dead. Far from dead to me.

"How did you get turned into vampire?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Carlisle turned me. I was dying from the flu. It was only me then. All of my brothers and sisters came later."

I realized then that there were a few of the Cullen's I hadn't met.

I nodded. His head perked up and he seemed to be listening to something.

"Alice is coming." He told me with a smirk.

Sure enough about ten seconds after he said so, she was coming up behind him.

She was wearing a nice dark blue dress and matching heels. I remembered our shopping trip today. I found myself looking forward to getting some new clothes.

The rest of my questions would have to wait until later.

Alice had a huge smile on her face. She faced me, putting her hands on the back of Edward's chair.

"Are you ready to go on our shopping trip?" She asked me in her bell-like voice. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Let me go grab my jacket and purse." I told her and excused myself to grab them.

We took Alice's car, a beautiful yellow porshe that she told me Edward had gotten her for a Christmas present. I felt like we stuck out like a sore thumb in Forks. Once we got to Seattle it wasn't so bad.

Alice kept up the conversation in the car, I was glad I didn't have to. Alice made it easy. I found myself liking her. She was hard not to like. Her excitement was contagious. I found myself wondering what her sister Rosalie was like. We listened to a local Seattle radio station that played popular music.

I was surprised when we arrived at the first store. It was a little expensive for my taste, but I guess that was because I had to stay within the limits of my job at the hospital. I made good money but I still had a budget.

"Alice, I don't know if I can afford.." I started, and Alice saved me my embarrassment by cutting me off.

"No Missy, Esme insisted we pay for everything today. It's the least we could do."

I placed my hand on her arm and stopped here there, before we headed into the store.

"What, why? I haven't done anything for any of you..."

"Missy, you have to stay with us because one of our kind came to visit Carlisle and now is after you. We would like to make your stay as enjoyable as possible."

I shook my head.

"It's too much Alice."

"No, really. It's not."

With that, she wrapped her arm around mine and dragged me into the store.

Everything was so nice I could barely find anything I DIDN'T want. Alice insisted on throwing just about everything I even admired in the our cart.

"You have no clothes." She kept saying. I tried to tell her we could just swing by my apartment and grab some of my own clothes, but she insisted it was too dangerous and that we could be followed.

I ended up getting everything I could need for years. Shirts, sweaters, pants, skirts, dresses, everything. Alice even helped me pick out shampoo, conditioner, soap, even make-up. I had to hand it to her, the girl was sharp.

She didn't forget a thing or miss a beat. She didn't listen to my protests either. She was doing to much, but she wouldn't let me stop her so decided to stop fighting and just let her do what she wanted. Which pleased her of course.

When she paid for everything, I wondered the store, looking at everything again just so I wouldn't hear the price. I knew it had to be well into the thousands. I honestly didn't want to know, I would feel bad, and Alice insisted, so I figured if I just didn't find out how much she spend, I could let it go.

I really did have fun with Alice. I thought back to what she said to me yesterday about how we would be friends, and I could really see that. I didn't see anything wrong with Alice. All of the Cullens were so nice, I couldn't help but like them.

We chatted on the car ride back about what seemed like everything. We talked about clothes and music. She told me about her husband Jasper. They loved each other a lot and they have been together for a long time. Too long for Alice to really be around my age. I was sure it had something to do with her being a vampire, and I silently wondered how old they all were.

We laughed and joked about stupid things, and I found myself forgetting that there was a blood thirsty

vampire out to get me.

Until we got home.

When we pulled in the driveway there were more cars there than when we had left.

"Rosalie and Emmett are home." Alice explained before I could ask.

"And we need to have a family meeting. Wait here..."

She opened her car door, shut it gently and then ran so fast that she looked like a blur running into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Esme's Point Of View

I straightened the flowers on the kitchen table in front of me in the huge vase Alice and I had picked out at the store this morning. My flowers were beautiful, and I enjoyed arranging them.

It was a nice warm sunny day outside and I thought about suggesting to Carlisle that we hunt tonight. I was sure that it would be a great night to be outside, running and enjoying the outdoors. The skies were clear and I loved seeing the stars on nights like these.

I smiled to myself. I found it romantic to hunt with Carlisle, especially on nice nights. Tonight would be a good night. I was constantly fighting my thirst. I was thirsty and I knew Carlisle was too. He hadn't hunted since the last time I had. He never complained though, about anything. And he worked around blood all the time, he is the strongest of all of us. He amazes me with his self control and good heart.

I could never stop loving Carlisle, even after all of these years, it never gets old.

I wondered if Missy would be alright without us for a couple of days. All of the others could keep her safe, and we could come back at any time. We would just have to stay close incase something happened and the family needed us. We weren't exactly sure were James was or what his plan was yet.

Jasper and Emmett had the job of finding out. They were on their way to the house now.

I smiled thinking of seeing all of my "children" tonight, and spending the evening with Carlisle.

I was putting the finishing touches on my vase of flowers when I heard the air swish around me, and footsteps that I had vaguely heard got louder, and I recognized them as Edward's. I could feel him standing behind me.

"Hello Edward," I said, grabbing my vase. I was going to put these flowers in my room.

I turned to face him, and was sad to see he looked stressed, and confused.

"What is it?" I asked him, placing my vase back on the table and touching his arm lightly.

He sighed and sat in a chair at the table in front of me, and I sat too. It wasn't something we needed to do as vampires but we liked to practice acting human, it's good for it to be a habit, so there are no mistakes.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the table.

"I need your advice." he said softly.

I nodded. "Go on."

"Alice came to me this morning. She told me she had a vision..."

I was instantly worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't some bad news about James. I hoped someone hadn't gotten hurt.

Edward shook his head.

"It's not like that..." he started, breaking off and pausing in thought.

I waited for him to begin speaking again, not wanting to push him away by asking too many questions at once.

"She said she saw that Missy and I would fall in love and be married... "

I couldn't help myself from gasping. "Really?" I asked, eyes wide. I was honestly over the moon. I would be so happy for Missy and Edward if it were true. Edward would finally have someone to love.

"There's more." He said, looking at me then. He appeared to be in pain. I resisted the urge to hug him. Would could possibly be wrong? This was great news.

"What?" I urged.

"She's going to be ... hurt, badly. And I will have to change her."

"Hurt how?"

"By James, somehow. We fail to protect her. And he bites her...I'm not sure what happens with him, but she will die if I don't change her. There is no way around it, Alice and I spoke about it for hours."

"So then you will save her."

How was this so horrible. I didn't want Missy to have to go through the pain, but if she did have to, we could do what we could to make her comfortable. We knew she'd be okay...

He shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know Edward. That's crazy, you have to save her."

"It's not right Esme, I can't take her soul like that..."

I shook my head at him.

"It's her choice too Edward, you have to tell her what Alice saw, and let her decide."

He seemed to think about that for a moment and then he nodded.

"I don't see another choice, but I don't think she should be damned like us."

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We are not damned, we are blessed. Blessed to have each other and our lives together. And if you are going to marry her..."

I stopped then. I didn't really know how Edward felt about this news, though I was sure that Alice's vision was true. They were never wrong. I was sure he knew it, there was no use fighting it.

We just had to figure out how to make whatever situation better that we could, if we couldn't change it.

Reading my thoughts, Edward nodded, confirming my beliefs were correct.

"I like her," he told me. A smile played on his lips and my heart swelled with joy. "She doesn't think like other people. She's thoughtful and sweet, and doesn't expect anything from anyone. And she likes us, she doesn't understand why we are protecting her... everyone has let her down. It's really quite heartbreaking. She's had a hard life, and I respect her. She is strong. And attractive, I could see myself falling for her... and you are right, why fight it..."

He trailed off in thought. I was so excited. He really did like her.

"I don't know how to break all this to her though," he continued. "I'm not sure how she will feel about all this. Me, I'm ready to jump in head first. I feel like I know her heart already."

I smiled then, I could feel it touching my ears. He smiled then too, a happy yet sad expression.

"Edward, it's her choice. Let her choose and just be happy you found her."

He nodded.

"You are right. It is her decision. I still kind of hope she choices to keep her soul."

"You don't know that we don't have souls Edward. We are good."

"Yes," He agreed. "Thanks Esme."

He stood up then and Alice entered the room behind him.

"We have a problem."

Edward rushed to her side.

"Did you see something?" he asked Alice urgently.

She rubbed her temples in a circular motion.

"James was here. Last night. He was outside the house. He didn't try to come in. I don't know why I didn't see this."

She shook her head almost franticly.

"How did I miss this!" she repeated.

Edward shook his head, he seemed shocked. It wasn't often Alice missed decisions when she was watching things.

"There has to be something, we will figure it out." he told her. "Don't worry. We'll talk to Carlisle when he gets home from work. There has to be a reason you didn't see this, and we will just need to be on guard."

Alice nodded, a dazed expression on her face.

I figured I should probably call Carlisle and let him know what was happening, and I was sure Alice would call Jasper.

"Okay, we need to let Missy know what's going on." Edward said. "We will have a family meeting. We will discuss this further and come up with a game plan."

Alice nodded.

"I didn't see him attacking us, but if my vision is blinded, who knows what I'm missing!"

I wished Jasper was here to calm her down. Alice didn't like missing things when she was trying to watch them. It made her feel un-safe and more worried. She relied on her gift so much, to protect us all when we needed it.

I stood in front of her and placed hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay Alice, we will figure this out," I told her, trying to be as soothing and reassuring as possible. That was my job. I was their mother figure. I made everything comfortable, and made sure they were taken care of.

She smiled at me. She didn't seem completely convinced but she did seem a little calmer.

I was scared myself, even knowing that everything would turn out okay didn't help. People would still be hurt, and that was not something that any of us wanted to happen.

I wasn't looking forward to the upcoming fight, I wasn't sure who we were fighting or when, or even why. But I knew that everyone would try to protect our new human friend.

"Rosalie and Emmett are on their way back," Alice said, walking towards the living room. "Let's get ready for our meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards Point of view

It was time for our family meeting so I headed to the living room so everyone could discuss the current situation. I was sure Jasper and Emmett would be eager to share their plan for Jame. Carlisle had done research to find out as much as he could about James. We needed a plan of action, we had to keep Missy safe.

I felt responsible for all of this happening to her and I did feel guilty. James likes to taunt vampires like us. The "good" vampires. The ones who didn't like to feed on humans. It's not like we could do it without killing them or turning them, it was one or the other.

He came to Forks looking for a fight, and when he found where Carlisle was working he found Missy. And he wanted her. He would stop at nothing to kill her, possibly even turn her. I wasn't sure what he attraction was about yet, but I would find out. And I would stop it.

I could hear my family's thoughts coming from the living room where they were all gathered. I was glad they were behind me in my decision to protect Missy, I felt like it needed to be done. Apparently, that wasn't even the beginning of it. I will still trying to wrap my head around the news Alice gave me. It was a lot to take in at once. It felt like the day before yesterday was just a long boring existence. And now everything was spinning out of control.

I tried to block out everyone's thoughts. It was something I did with everyone, I try to respect people's privacy. I couldn't help but hear some thoughts of course.

When I walked in everyone was waiting for me.

Missy was talking quietly to Alice, they were sitting close to each other on one end of the love seat. Esme and Carlisle were on the larger couch next to them. While Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were having their own conversation in front of the large glass windows.

It was around 5 o clock and the sun was fading. Emse and Carlise would be going hunting tonight and I wouldnt be surprised if some of my other siblings went with them.

Missy seemed to be in her own little world. Her thoughts were surprisingly blank, which is rare for pretty much everyone. She seemed kind of dazed, listening to Alice talk to her about their shopping trip. They seemed to have fun. I found myself being actually glad that Alice and Missy were having a good time together. It was good they decided to go shopping together and I'm glad Missy enjoyed it. It took a minute, but eventually everyone settled, sitting around the living room. When they had, I initiated the conversation.

"Missy have you met my brother and sister, Rose and Emmett?" I asked her. All three nodded at me. "Good, what have you all found out?"

Jasper wasted no time getting to business.

"We ran into a friend of James," he said, stepping into the middle of the room and facing me. "He told us that James came here to taunt us, but he has an obsession with Missy. It's a game to him. He doesn't see the value of human life and he thinks it's a joke we are protecting her. He is determined to get her. I'm thinking he wants to turn her and take her away, to be his. He was here, catching her scent, staking the house out."

He didn't seem to be finished, and I could tell by his thoughts he wasn't. He paused and I was shocked to feel waves of fear coming through his thoughts which were coming from Missy. My eyes darted to her. Her face was blank, no expression on it really. For the fear she felt, she was keeping her face pretty straight. I decided to let it go for now, I wanted to reach out to her and help her but I couldn't now.

I knew Jasper could tell I was reacting to what he felt. He paused and waited until I nodded to go on.

"He's been following everyone in the house, keeping tabs on what we do. There is no sign of him now though."

I nodded. "Is that all we know so far?"

Jasper nodded. " Yes." He confirmed in his thoughts. I sensed a hint in frustration in them.

"That still doesn't explain why my vision is blinded," Alice stated, shaking her head. She was also frustrated. Maybe Jasper was picking it up from Alice.

"We will figure it out," I assured her.

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"Let's just get her out of town," Alice said, standing up looking at everyone in the family. "She doesn't have any family here. And at least we could buy some time if we take her away."

I nodded. Alice was right. I looked at Missy who's expression still hadn't changed. Her thoughts didn't disagree with Alice's idea. She was wondering where we would go, trying to picture it.

"It's not safe for you to go to work," Carlisle told her. "I agree, let's just get you out of here for now. You always have a job with me."

"That's okay," She agreed. Looking at me then. Her eyes were this beautiful hunny brown and I found myself getting distracted. "I needed a vacation. Where will we go?"

She didn't seem upset, or bothered. It struck me as sad that she had no one. It had to be hard for her. I'm lucky to have had my family all these years. I couldn't imagine being alone all the time, and everyone treating you like you didn't matter.

I smiled at her and was delighted when she smiled back at me. It was a polite smile and also an amused one at the same time.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" I asked her then. It didn't really matter where we went, as long as it was far away from Forks. Everyone in my family was thinking of the places they loved the most. They had been everywhere a bunch of times though, so this was Missy's decision. The family knew it, they all wanted to make her happy since her life was being disrupted by us.

She shrugged at me.

"I'm not really sure. Where do you think? I've never really been many places," her thoughts wandered.

Both Jasper and I could feel her sadness, her emotions as she thought about being sheltered much of her life. Her alcoholic mother would often drop her off with people she didn't know, she had a confusing childhood. She never knew where her mother was and it scared her. When her father took her, he basically kept her in her room. She was always "grounded" for one reason or another and was actually really sheltered. He didn't let her watch t.v. or talk to friends on the phone. She stared out the window of her room a lot.

I wanted to wrap her in my arms, the thought of a little girl going through all that was just horrible. Poor thing. I felt instantly more protective of her.

She hadn't really thought of her childhood long, but it was amazing what you could learn from someones thoughts, the layers of thought were amazing. It took me about two seconds to pick all of that up, and I couldn't help but feel like I was invading her privacy.

"Well then, we will just have to think of somewhere nice to retreat too." I didn't want to say hide.

"How about the Island I bought for Esme?" Carlisle suggested.

We had been there a few time, it was beautiful. A perfect place for Missy to go, to hide out, and enjoy herself. As much as she could while she had a vampire after her, and was facing the end of her life. But she didn't even know that yet. I felt so guilty. The girl had been handed so many rough deals, and this was going to be another one of those.

Everyone seemed to agree. Everyone loved the island and it would be the perfect place to go to throw James off, if even for a month.

"We will need to find out everything we can about him in the mean time." I said.

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "We will go now. And think of a plan when we get there."

"Come on Missy," Alice said. "Let's go pack your new stuff. You'll love the island."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A part of me really wanted to kiss Alice at the moment. And that's probably why Edward was chuckling at her side.

I shot him a dirty look. I didn't want Alice knowing about that I had thought of kissing her.

Alice was beaming next to him. She was smiling a lot of the time. She was so beautiful and great. " "Alice you just packed all of my clothes in about 60 seconds!"

"56.5 actually." She bounced to my side. She kind of reminded me of tiger.

Edward lost it then.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped between breathes.

Alice was staring at him with a confused expression. She turned to me, getting no response from Edward who was now sitting on the bed and hiding his face in his hand.

"You just amaze me Alice."

She looked shocked when I gripped her and pulled her into a hug. She felt like stone, and ice. It didn't bother me at all really, I always ran hot and she cooled me down. I pressed my cheek against her neck because it felt good.

She cleared her throat and took a step back. Still smiling she held on to my hand.

"I only want to help, and I can do it so much faster than you!" she said in a cheery voice. "Be right back."

Alice moved out of the room at super human speed.

I was mortified when I realized that she probably needed some air. She was a vampire after all, and I just placed my neck right in front of her teeth.

"It's okay," Edward said softly, appearing in front of me. He shocked me by taking the same hand Alice had moments before. "She's fine."

I nodded, kind of taken back by the physical contact between Edward and I. His hand was the same temperature and texture as Alice's hand was. His skin was cold, and smooth and his hands were strong. I felt him soften his touch then. Maybe he thought he was hurting me, but he wasn't. I was a little surprised that his hand felt good, it made mine tingle.

"Breathe." he reminded me. I smiled, and turned away blushing. I felt almost cheated.

I couldn't hear his thoughts, but he could hear mine. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm thinking you should ride with me, in the car, until we get to water." he said, letting my hand go.

I was a bit disappointed.

Before I could take another breath his hand was back in mine. He had a smirk on his mouth. When my eyes landed on his lips my heart started to beat faster. I wished he couldn't read all of my feelings. It really put me out there, a fish and a shark. He knew he got to me in certain ways. And I had no idea what he thought of me, other than he thought I had a nice mind.

"We will get to that, first we need to get you out of here."

I gasped when he scooped me up in his arms.

"Really Edward I can walk." I told him.

He didn't respond, he just ran down the stairs and into the huge garage. His family was waiting there, and no one tried to hide the smile on their faces, when I appeared. In Edwards arms.

He placed me on my feet gently and gracefully but I was dizzy and I had to hold on to his stone shoulder. I could hardly hold myself up.

He placed a hand on my arm, steadying me.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. He seemed excited. I bet him and Esme loved their Island and were glad we were going. Well at least something good was coming out of this.

"Are you ready?" Edward said, turning toward me.

"Yep."

And I was. I didn't mind leaving this place behind. I had moved a lot when I was little and I just learned over time not to become too attached to anyone, anything or anywhere.

I watched as he walked over to a silver Volvo and opened the passenger side door. It took me a second to realize he was holding the door open for me. He was patient though, and I slid into the passenger seat. He moved at vampire speed to the other side of the car and then started driving.

"I drive kind of fast but don't be alarmed. My senses are different than a humans, I will never crash. " He told me as I was watching all of the Cullen's cars go in a separate direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to get you something to eat before we hit the road."

"Oh, okay." I couldn't believe I hadn't even thought of that. I was a little frightened when he picked up speed. He wasn't kidding about the driving fast thing. I kept reminding myself that he wasn't human and I was safe with him. I was pretty sure that if a vampire got into an accident it would be on purpose. To kill a human.

My head snapped to Edward before I could even think about it, and he did look a little hurt in my lack of faith.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Okay."

His laughter filled the car then. I almost jumped.

"Why are you so edgy?" he asked, placing his hand in mine again.

"Cars make me nervous. Even when they aren't going 150."

"I'm not going that fast." he told me but he slowed down a little bit. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I told him, all I could think about is his hand in mine. It did comfort me and I wasn't sure why. I felt unsure about everything but unwilling to fight it. I didn't know what that meant, but it was starting to look kind of scary. I tried to reign in my thoughts before I revealed much more about my feelings. It was impossible though. I didn't know what I was feeling and I must come off as a fool.

Edward didn't speak but he did shake his head.

I didn't want all this to happen, and everything seemed mystical. I felt like I was dreaming. I had never believed in vampires before but now they existed. I never thought I'd meet people so kind and real like the Cullens. Everything in me told me not to trust them. I didn't know them.

And Edward, who I couldn't stand being away from all of the sudden was all to persuasive and charming. And what were his intentions?

He didn't seem BAD to me. Dangerous? Probably. But not bad.

And if he was good he wouldn't hurt me... I think.

I peaked out of the corner of my eyes to see him staring right at me.

I looked away quickly. I had to try to think about if I thought something wrong...

"No..." he said softly. "I'm kind of flattered you want to trust me... but I am dangerous."

"I know." I told him. "It does scare me."

My heart started pounding. He did scare me, but it was almost exciting.

He was smirking at me.

"You should be scared."

It took me a second to realize I was looking at him with wide eyes. Again.

I smiled at him, and tried to relax.

I didn't think he would hurt me, and if he was going to worrying about it wouldn't do any good. I should at least enjoy my last few hours.

Edward burst into laughter again.

"Youre smart." He said as if he was praising me.

I was looking out the window, as I had been much of the time. The more I got to know Edward the more drawn I felt to him, and I couldn't explain it. I almost wondered if he was playing some kind of vampire mind trick on me.

I looked at him for a reaction and he just shook his head "no."

That was good enough for now.

There was a long drive ahead of us. We stopped off and a restaurant before we jumped on the freeway. Edward didn't eat of course but I got a salad and some chicken. It was really good chicken. Edward didn't say much, he changed the music often. I enjoyed what he played and he gauged my reactions in my mind and if a song came on that I didn't really enjoy he changed the station. He was so polite, I couldn't argue. He explained to me that he didn't really enjoy those songs either, and if he had he wouldn't have changed them.

I wasn't sure if he was fibbing, but I didn't argue.

"So when do you need to eat, and what do you eat?" I asked him, a few hours into our car ride.

"I'll eat when we get to the Island. I can just go to the mainland and hunt large animals."

I nodded.

"Esme will have the place stocked with great food, and I'm sure she will cook for you."

I cut him off.

"You all really don't need to do so much for me." I told him.

"No one is going out of their way. These kind of things are fun for the girls. Esme loves to cook and it's not often she gets to. She loves it when humans try her cooking and love it. Everything smells a little different to us, so it's harder to perfect our human meals. Everyone has their own little hobbies, and it's fun to them. We have ben around for a very long time and the same old things get boring. Rosalie loves the cars, Alice loves the stores and the clothes. Carlisle, medicine and science. Esme loves cooking but also, designing and building. We all love dabbling in everything and learning something new."

I understood. Like liked being around a human. That's probably one of the reasons they lived the way they did. They protected us, and tried to fit in. That's a lot to go through if they could just so easily kill us.

Edward explained to me I had no idea how easily. "I could kill you with one wrong move, I am as careful as possible around you."

That made my blood race. It made me uncomfortable and scared. I could just die any minute, yet they were going to protect me. And what other choice did I have. They were the only ones who could protect me. Edward's "family" was strong enough. If I didn't have them, I would be dead-or worse. We weren't quite sure what James had planned for me yet. But we planned to find out.

Edward tried to assure me I would be safe, but I wasn't that easy to convince. It was kind of nerve-racking. I tried not to over-think it. I figured it would do more harm then good. I was just going to stay close to the Cullens, and hope that James doesn't get around them somehow.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought for much of the car ride. Night fell, and we had driven for six hours. I felt a little hungry. My stomach growled.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for the night?" Edward offered. We had a long way to go until we got to water. At least another days drive. I would need a bed and a shower, and some food.

"Yes, thank you." I agreed. He seemed pleased and about 20 minutes later we ran into a decent hotel and pulled into the parking lot. It was getting late, and most of the lights in the rooms were off.

We went inside, a friendly older woman was at the front desk. She had us sign in and after Edward paid her for the night, she gave us our keys and told us how to get to our room.

There was only on bed in the room, but it was big. Edward wouldn't need to sleep and there was also a couch, though he was welcome to go wherever he wanted of course.

He put my bag down for me and found a menu for room service.

"I'm going to go over here and make a phone call," he said while he headed toward the other side of the large room. "Feel free to do whatever you need."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. It was a nice bathroom but everything seemed overly bright and white. It made me feel like I was in a hospital.

I showered and shaved and lotioned myself. I took my time, needing the break from having an audience to my every thought and image and idea that popped into my head.

I dressed in black pajama pants and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and put my long hair into a low pony tail.

When I was done I went back into the room where Edward was sitting on the couch reading a book. He didn't look up. I assumed he was trying to give me some space.

I used the hotel phone to call room service. I ordered a sandwich and some fruit.

I turned on the huge t.v and put on some random show about music, and got comfy in bed. I was actually pretty tired. I lay down and pulled the covers up over myself. Edward was at my side then.

His eyes were a little darker than they were earlier. He must be getting hungry. I wished he could eat right here and right now, and then when I realized how silly it was to think that, it was too late. He didn't really know how to react. I guess he wasn't trying to think of that.

I couldn't help but notice how perfect he looked. He just kept taking my breath from me, and I couldn't control it.

"I need to talk to you," he told me, laying down on his side so he was facing me. He put his hands in front of him, between us.

I turned on my side, facing him. He seemed nervous, and I grabbed his cold hand.

"Go ahead." I told him, look into his eyes, and waiting for him to tell me what he needed to.

"Alice had a vision today, of you, and I, and it let us know some things..."

He stopped at waited for my reaction to continue.

"What things did she see?"

"Well um, James is going to attack you. I will fail to protect you somehow. I don't know how. I am not planning on leaving your side, unless I hunt and someone else is around. I don't know how he manages to bite you- but he will, and you will be like me."

I was shocked. I still hadn't even begun to chew on everything else that had happened so quickly, and now this. I didn't not want to be a vampire, but I had never really considered it before. I guess I didn't have a choice.

"Is it that, or die?" I asked him quietly. My throat was a little tight.

"Yes. And I don't know if you want me to turn you. It's your decision. I don't know what I would choose, but I'm not sure if I ever would have chose to lose my soul. I feel like I"m a demon, and if for some reason I am a sin, I don't want to put on you. This is already my fault. But he is going to hurt you, and I don't think I can stop it. I can only turn you, if you chose."

He looked down at our hands together, and mine felt like ice now. It was hard to breathe. I was afraid to die. I didn't want to die yet, I wasn't ready.

"You will die either way," He told me in a soft yet harsh tone. He seemed very upset. "You die to become like me."

"You seem very much alive to me," I told him , and squeezed the hand I was holding.

His dark golden eyes burned into mine.

"No. I'm dead. I'm cold, and stiff. I can bend my joints but I am not soft. I don't have to breathe. I do it because it's nice, I like to smell and to smell you need to breathe. But I'm a monster, I'm not an angel. I'm not the way you see me. You have every right to be scared, because you are dying because of us, you will die because we fail to protect you."

He was so sad and upset, I cut him off and found myself moving closer to him.

"At least you are trying to protect me, that's more than anyone I've ever met has done for me."

His eyes softened. My mind played over some things in my life, I couldn't control it. It was just a flood of memories that forced themself up.

The mean names my dad and mom would call me, being left, being ignored. Being name called by ex's. Scenes played out in my mind of times I'd been abandoned and times I thought no one cared, and assumed I wasn't worth caring about.

I felt his cold hand on my cheek.

"You didn't deserve any of that. It outrages me, no wonder you trust no one. You are kind of self destructive. And I see why."

I wanted to cry, no one had ever seen into my thoughts. I didn't complain about my life because I assumed no one wanted to hear about it. In my family, everyone was only worried about themselves, and no one else. If you got in the way of their joy- or life, they would take it out on you.

Edward cared, and I'd only known him for days. He seemed to feel my pain, I was sure he could feel my pain, through my thoughts.

"I can when Jasper is around, and it floors both of us." He told me, as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"I can't let you die, not you." He told me softly. "All I can think about is I can't let you die. But I might have to."

"I already know my choice." I told him. He waited patiently, watching my face, my reactions and words. "I will chose to be like you. I'm not ready to go yet, and it really wasn't up to me, it's just the best choice I can make. Sometimes, the only choices are the bad ones."

His eyes seem to narrow in pain.

"You are so good, so caring and understanding even after you've been treated. You are strong."

"Thank you." Was all I could think to say. Both of his hands were in mine again, and it made my heart ache.

"There's more," he said softly. "She said we will be together."

I held my breath. I didn't know what to say, he didn't speak, he let me think, staring at our hands.

"How accurate are Alice's visions?" I asked. "Is this all set in stone, every time?"

He nodded. "It's always happened. It can change, if someone changes their mind, but it's rare it does, because her visions are based on decisions already made by someone somewhere-even if at times it doesn't seem related. She saw the visions of us, but can't see James... we can't figure it out..." He paused in thought.

"But either way, " he continued. " She was sure about this. And I know Alice."

I nodded. I looked at Edward, I did like him. He was beautiful and I wanted to be around him. How could I argue really? I was scared, I didn't want to die, but I was glad Edward was around. It seemed a little better that way.

"I'm scared," I told him then. "I don't know if I can ever truly love again Edward, I've always been let down. I'll expect the worst, I'll be negative, probably annoying..."

He cut me off. "Then I'll show you that you don't need to be, even if it takes 100 years. We have time, let's take our time. If you chose this life, we have forever for me to prove to you that some people can be different."

He stroked my cheek again. My mind went blank. I couldn't make any decisions. It was all too scary to think about. I didn't want to die, and the pain of a broken heart can be worse than death.

His eyes were locked on mine and I knew he felt my pain. It echoed in my thoughts, and I could see it play back to me in his eyes.

I had to trust him. I didn't have a choice, I had nowhere to go. Maybe ignorance would be more blissful right now.

I was going to die. I didn't want to sit around and be expecting it every moment. There was no way around that, and being scared every second is not how I want to spend my last days. He seemed to perk up.

"How do you want to spend them?" He asked me. "We can do anything."

"With you." I told him.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. He was hard as stone against my body and cold, the icy feel of his skin on my hot body sent chills down my spine. Reading my thoughts, he traced my spine with his hand.

"I will protect you, and we will go where ever you want. Name it and we will do it.." he whispered.

His cool breath left goosebumps on my neck.

I pressed my lips to his and I felt his body react. He stiffened in shock and then relaxed after a few seconds. I let my lips move against in and took in his scent. He didn't seem to be breathing, and he didn't have to. The thought made me kiss him harder and more urgently. He smelled so good, his marble body against me, his cold lips burning against my hot ones.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt so safe, even though they could crush me in an instant. He seemed to take a breath then and he let out a little growl.

"You smell too good." He told me, I could hear that he wanted me in his voice. He pulled away though. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot of driving to do."

I nodded. He kept his arms around me. I couldn't say much, I didn't want to stop kissing him and I was afraid if I lifted my head up I wouldn't stop. I buried my face into his chest and tried to slow my thoughts down.

I just had to close my eyes.


End file.
